


The Matchmaker

by NympheSama



Series: ♡ Endless Summer: Catalyst Birthdays ♡ [9]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Mating, Song Fic Kinda, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Taylor being Taylor, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Raj is a living legend when it comes to finding love mates; though, there are exceptions to every rule.Using his birthday as a last ditch attempt, will Raj be able to help his most stubborn friends find love at last?





	The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I love this  
So different but not, gave me a lot of room to play around <3
> 
> Everyone is kinda mentioned but I didn't name them all so they aren't tagged XD  
Anywhooo
> 
> Thankyou for reading!  
PLEASE let me know what you think <3 I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Matchmaker.**

The Centaur Prince, Raj Bhandarker, was renowned all throughout La Huerta as the  _ greatest _ of matchmakers. Whether you were actually looking for the love of your life at the particular moment you met him or not, was irrespective. Raj would find them for you regardless. It was a testament to his skill, that couples he set up together, would often name their kids after him; or would at least consider the idea, before deciding  _ one _ Raj in the world, was most definitely more than enough. There were just two dark spots on Raj's otherwise perfect record. Two  _ stubborn _ spots who refused to be matched.

It was the Prince's twenty fourth birthday, and the indignity of these two  _ imperfections _ on his otherwise flawless record, was an inconvenience which made it impossible for him to properly enjoy the festivities of his day. He sighed as he strolled idly through the marketplace with two of his friends, pausing to pick up and sniff a few ingredients as he passed various stalls and greeting the many grateful couples he happened to meet. "I just… I dunno what to do, little doodlejump's." He finally admitted perplexedly, shaking his head and stamping his rear left hoof in frustration. "You're their best friends… I need your help here. I just don't get it… why are they so against the idea of meeting someone and settling down?" He asked in sincere confusion, scratching his ear in perplexion.

"Uh…" Diego balked, glancing around distractedly and tugging a large beanie hat lower on his head while tightening his trouser waistband nervously. "I don't think it's that Taylor's  _ against _ that, so much as uh, he just... doesn't want to..?" He offered weakly, as the wolfman on Raj's other side snorted with amusement, flicking his dark hair from his forehead in a move which was far too smooth to be anything but studiously practiced.

"Jake is. Great dumbass is against  _ romance _ of any kind, intentional or not…" He said, clucking his tongue as he turned and walked backwards, winking at an attractive dragon Warrior who stalked past with barely a glance in his direction, her leathery wings carefully tucked against her back. "He's also against anythin' that ain't his own damn idea. Ya set him up with some poor chump..." he said, spreading his palms unhelpfully as he strolled backwards beside Raj. "Well, it's already doomed to fail. He's gonna go outta his way to piss off whoever ya try to set him up with." He warned, facing forward again and shaking his head in fond exasperation of his friend.

"C'mon, Mike… nobody can be against love like that." Raj argued, frowning as he thought back over Jake's last few matches and privately conceding that it may be a futile effort to try again.

Mike frowned, squinting his eyes against the sun as he looked up at Raj curiously. "Ya have...  _ met _ Jake, right?" He asked, grinning at Diego when he barked with laughter before quickly slapping his hand over his mouth. "Trust me, kid… he's even more hilarious in person." He said, throwing Diego a cocky wink.

"He  _ is _ kinda funny I guess, if you catch him in the right mood…" Raj conceded, cocking his head thoughtfully.

"By which he means," Mike countered conspiratorially, leaning behind Raj's human torso to peer at Diego over the centaurs long back. "If he's deep enough in a bottle of whiskey that he forgets 'bout that giant stick up his ass." He said, his wicked grin returning when Diego gave another quickly muffled bark of laughter.

"He's a good guy though..!" Raj protested, though he seemed unconvinced by his own statement, frowning and worrying his nail between his teeth.

"He's an ass." Mike corrected dryly, winking at Diego as he yanked his hat down lower and barely managed to contain his laughter.

"Still… he deserves to love, and be loved in return." Raj said determinedly, pushing aside his uncertainty and turning to Diego with a wide grin. "Just like Taylor, dude!" He said enthusiastically, his hind hooves skitting against the floor as he fidgeted in excitement. "How can I not try and bring a little happiness into their lives, by mixing a little love into their futures?"

"I dunno, Raj… I mean, Taylor's got that whole," Diego said hesitantly, shaking his head as he paused to consider his words carefully. "Well, he's kinda got that… small, okay moderately huge, chip on his shoulder. Still." He coughed quickly, clearing his throat as he glanced around uneasily. "I uh, I think he's kinda happy  _ not _ being with anyone."

"Dude… everybody wants to be a little loved sometimes." Raj countered, shaking his head and stamping his front hoof as he scratched his rounded human belly thoughtfully. He looked around the market, unable to fully enjoy the various success stories around him as he thought of his two friends, surely lost without that  _ special _ someone who would make their hearts pound just by being near them. "Nobody can be this resistant to love…" he muttered sulkily, ignorant of the look Diego and Mike shared over his back as they both grinned and nodded knowingly, discreetly mouthing 'oh yes, he can,' to one another. "I'm just… I'm missing something." Raj huffed in frustration, his tail whipping irritably at a fly by his flank. "What's Taylor like in a guy, Diego?" He demanded for the eighty third time, his face schooled into careful determination.

Diego sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing at his hat nervously when a slight breeze dislodged it slightly, jamming it low over his forehead firmly. "Raj, man… I don't think anything has changed since the last time I told you; this morning." He said evasively, immediately yelping and dropping his eyes to the floor when Raj rounded on him with an exasperated sigh. "He likes assholes!" Diego barked quickly, his cheeks darkening with a furious blush when Mike burst into raucous laughter. "I… I mean, guys who uh, aren't afraid to go for something they want. Strong and dominant but, flexible...?"

" _ Pfft _ ," Mike snorted, his lip hitched in a lopsided grin as he turned a slow circle to watch a handsome Sand Demon stroll past, winking when they glanced back at him, running his hand over his mouth thoughtfully before turning forward and grinning over at Diego. "I was 'bout to say, ya in luck… ya'd be hard pushed to find a bigger asshole than Jake, but I don't think that boy's ever been  _ flexible _ in his life." He snickered, waving his brows when Diego snorted and bit his lip to hold back his laughter. Raj frowned, glancing over at Mike questioningly as the man rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jake likes mouthy little shits, who don't take anybody's crap… includin' his own. But, they also gotta be willin' to listen to him sometimes, let go and have fun… ya know, get that stick outta his ass for him." He sniggered, cocking his finger like a pretend gun at Diego and winking when he ducked his head to hide a grin.

Raj considered thoughtfully for a long time, wondering why his friends had to be so stubbornly awkward and how he could possibly find two so specifically stubborn and awkward partners for them. He stopped walking abruptly, his eyes wide as he was struck by a sudden impossible,  _ ingenious _ idea. "Oh my god…" he breathed, staring into the distance unseeingly, as Diego and Mike stepped forward to peer back at him, exchanging curiously raised brows as Raj rapidly formulated a plan. "Dudes… dudes!" He gasped, his hooves clattering on the floor in excitement as he blinked and looked around for Mike and Diego. " _ Doodlejumps _ !" He cried, reaching for each of their shoulders and shaking them enthusiastically. "I've got it! I-I can't believe I didn't see it sooner..!"

Diego glanced at Mike, giggling uneasily as he tipped his head discreetly toward Raj. "Uh… do you have a bad feeling..?" He asked leadingly, biting his lips when Mike snorted and clapped his hand to Diego's shoulder fondly.

"All the damn time, Kiddo." He said warmly, laughing when Diego flushed with embarrassment. "Don't worry… ya get used to it." He promised, grinning and licking his lip thoughtfully as Diego wrinkled his nose and shook his head; peeking up through his lashes with a shy smile.

"No! Guys, c'mon! Focus!" Raj interrupted, shaking their shoulders again and drawing their attention back to himself, as he flicked his tail excitedly. "They're a pair of stubborn knuckleheads, who are the most in tune pair of idiots I've ever come across… this is  _ fate _ ." He said, shaking his head in disbelief that he hadn't thought of the obvious solution before.

"Wait, you think Taylor would go for this, Jake guy? I don't know, Raj. He was pretty unimpressed with your choice, last time you tried to matchmake for him." Diego asked with a frown, glancing over at Mike guiltily. "No offense. I'm sure he's cool and all, but ya know…" he apologised shyly, lowering his eyes to the floor when Mike grinned and nodded, chuckling knowingly.

"Hey no worries, Kiddo. Bros before hot and steamy sex, right?" He asked, running his tongue over his teeth when Diego flushed a dark red. "Honestly, I pity anyone Cupid here tries to dump Jake on… It's gonna take someone pretty damn special to put up with him; and I ain't so sure this Taylor kid's up to that… no offence to ya friend, Kiddo." He said, gesturing briefly to Diego, who waved the comment away with an awkward giggle.

"You're both being skeptical for no good reason." Raj pouted, folding his arms over his chest as he scraped his hoof against the ground irritably. "Stop being such Debbie Downers…" he whined, shaking out his wild mane of curls as he turned towards Diego. "Dude, call Taylor… ask him to come work at the Inn for me tonight. It's my birthday and my entertainment fell through and I'm desperate for someone to take centre stage. He always brings in a tonne of extra customers anyway… I'll put the word out as soon as we get back."

"When did your entertainment fall through?" Diego asked, frowning as he reluctantly fished his phone from his pocket and slowly typed in a number he knew by heart.

"When I call them after this and tell them to reschedule for next week." Raj replied flippantly, tapping his fingers against his arms as he waited impatiently for Diego to actually call their friend.

" _ Oh _ ." Diego coughed, glancing around before hitting the call button and beginning to raise the phone to his ear with a sigh, only for Raj to stop him and put the call on loudspeaker instead. "Oh, come on! Is that really necessa- hey,  _ dude _ ... uh, how's... stuff?" He said awkwardly, quickly switching his tone with a wince, as his call was picked up halfway through his reproachful scolding of Raj's lack of trust.

"Oh god... what's going on?" A voice groaned down the phone, sighing tiredly over the sound of sheets rustling. "What do you want?" He asked resignedly, as Mike raised his brows in thoughtful consideration, trying to judge whether the mystery guy could capture and hold his friends attention.

"Why do you assume I want anything?" Diego laughed awkwardly, trailing off at the silence which lingered between himself and his friend. He glanced at Mike's amused grin and Raj's worried frown, before turning away and clearing his throat quickly. "Uh, well, seeing as you asked and all…" he coughed, scratching the back of his neck guiltily. "Raj's entertainment cancelled on him, last minute. Very… very upsetting for him, what with it being his birthday and-" he said in a rush, wincing at the exaggeratedly loud and weary groan which they heard over the line. "A-and so, he was wondering if you could do him a favour and take centre stage tonight? Just the one set's enough, you know you bring them in quick... and he'll pay you double." He said, ignoring Raj's indignant yelp of betrayal and turning to glance back at the centaur with a sly grin.

Mike grinned as the man on the other end of the call sighed loudly, clucking their tongue before finally replying. "Diego, I love you dude. But I'm gonna ask you something now… and I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?" He drawled slowly, as Diego closed his eyes and bit his lip, shaking his head minutely and crossing his fingers behind his back. "... is this another one of Raj's dumbass setups?" The voice asked knowingly, as Mike covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing, raising his brows at Diego as he waited with intrigue to see how he would respond.

"I… wha-?!" He spluttered loudly, as the voice on the phone sighed. "Haha, ha,  _ haaa- _ ! That's just… that's totally, uh, crazy dude. That's just crazy." He coughed awkwardly, grimacing at himself as he floundered for what else he should say. "I am just so utterly  _ insulted _ right now." He said with feigned indignation, running his hand up under his hat and inadvertently revealing a thick tuft of black hair, before quickly tugging his hat low on his head again. "How you could possibly even th-think that of…" he said, sucking in a deep breath and shaking his head quickly as he cleared his throat. "I just… it's like I don't even know who you are right now."

"Jeez, Diego calm the fuck down already." The voice drawled dryly, unfazed by Diego's nervous outburst beyond his obvious exasperation. "I never said I wouldn't do it, alright? Don't give yourself a damn heart attack…" he sighed, as Diego whined low in his throat. "And stop  _ that _ !" The voice snapped irritably, as Mike closed his eyes and desperately tried to keep his laughter in; exhaling a slow, deep breath as he peeked up at Raj guiltily. "I swear, Diego, you are the  _ worst _ liar in the world." The voice huffed, as Mike finally snorted. "Urgh… swing by my place at five. We'll head over together."

Diego flinched when the call ended abruptly, biting his lip and scratching his cheek guiltily as he turned around. "He, uh… he said he can probably manage to help out a friend tonight." He said loftily, shrugging nonchalantly as he avoided Mike's amused gaze or Raj's excited grin.

"Aw, hell… I  _ like _ him." Mike laughed, shaking with the force of his laughter as he sucked in great gulps of air. "Ya know, if he's half the firecracker he sounds, then he might actually give Jake a run for his money after all…" he mused, chuckling to himself and idly scratching at the stubble on his throat.

"Okay, doodlejumps… that's one down." Raj huffed, rubbing his palms together eagerly as he trotted ahead of them and picked up a small pouch of herbs. "This is… oh, it's a good one. I knew they had matches out there somewhere… this can work; it will work! I can  _ feel _ it..!" He enthused, beaming a wide grin around the various couples in the market as he drew in a deep, steadying breath. "Mike-"

"Ah, hush up, ya lordship. I'm on it." Mike snorted, already dialing and putting his phone on loudspeaker. "Might wanna hold ya horses on the celebration there, Princey." He snickered, smirking and waving his brows as his phone continued to ring. He winked at Diego as they waited, running his tongue over his lip in slow provocation, his grin turning feral at Diego's vivid blush. 

Finally the call was answered, a faint rumble emanating from the line, before a low, drawling voice finally spoke. "Whaddaya want?" He asked in a knowing tone, which Diego immediately bit his lip at, grabbing his hat with both hands and tugging it low on his head; before they dropped to fidget at his waistband.

"I ain't allowed to call my pack brother without wantin' somethin' now?" Mike asked playfully, as Diego clenched his fingers into his hands, lowering his eyes submissively at the rumble of warning from the other end of the call. "I feel like drinkin' tonight, which is lucky as it's his lordship's birthday. I'll come get ya at five… we'll head over to his highness-"

"No." The man growled down the line, as Diego closed his eyes and listened to the caress of his deep rumble, considering Taylor's reaction to the stranger. "I ain't his goddamn guinea pig, and I ain't meetin' any of his dumbass  _ perfect matches _ . I told ya; no more of his craphole blind dates." He sneered, as Diego frowned and cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Who said anythin' about blind dates, ya suspicious old bastard?" Mike countered with a scoff, shaking his head as Diego peeled his eyes open slowly and watched Mike spread his palms innocently. "It's just two brothers, grabbin' a few drinks and wishin' a pal a happy birthday;  _ and _ admirin' a couple good lookin' asses while we're there… C'mon Grandpa, first rounds on me." He offered, rolling his eyes when the line remained pointedly silent. "Fine, first two rounds… so long as ya do somethin' about ya goddamn attitude. I ain't buyin' ya shit if ya gonna be a grumpy asshole all night." He said, as Diego ducked his head to hide a grin, imagining Taylor's attempts to persuade the suspicious man on the line and chuckling at the fiery arguments he anticipated they might have; only cutting the thought off when it conjured the brief image of angry sex between the two, blushing furiously as he wrinkled his nose and tried to shake the image from his head.

A frustrated growl rumbled down the line, finally ending with a heavy sigh. "First  _ three _ rounds, ya goddamn sellout." The man demanded, as Diego looked up to see Mike wink at him conspiratorially. "And I'm gonna kick ya sorry ass, if I get even one unsubtle introduction while we're there." He threatened though Mike merely snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you and what army, old man?" Mike sniggered provokingly, smirking at Diego when he gasped at his taunting. "Do somethin' with ya hair, would ya? And wear somethin' decent… I don't wanna be tryin' to pull and have folk dismiss me 'cause I'm with a loser who-" Mike laughed when the call ended abruptly, stuffing his phone back into his pocket as he looked up at a beaming Raj. "Ya gonna have to reimburse me for this, Cupid." He said, pointing a finger at the Centaur as his face dropped. "That bastard drinks like a goddamn fish… ya gonna need Jack, Jim and Josè all on duty tonight too. Not to mention all the goddamn complainin' I'm gonna have to listen to all night..." He sighed, stretching his neck as he side eyed a long legged Peahan healer, her lightly feathered arms dazzling in the sunlight.

"But…" Raj began to protest, only for Mike to look back at him with a pointedly raised brow, causing him to sigh in weary exasperation. "Yeah, okay, okay." He reluctantly agreed, running a hand through his hair and shaking off his melancholy, smiling as he dug out his phone from the saddlebags he wore over his back. "Fair's fair, I guess… let me just sort this last loose end and we can go get everything set up at the Inn." He said, lifting his phone to his ear and smiling brightly as his call was accepted. "Hey doodlejump, listen about tonight… I was just checking my calendar and, there's been a mix up. I was supposed to schedule you to come in  _ next _ week, so can I cance-" Raj blinked in surprise, his face falling as Diego and Mike exchanged a brief, amused glance. "What?! But that's-!" The Centaur choked, tossing his head as his hind legs stamped at the floor in agitation. "No! No, no… it's okay. I understand, yeah. No, definitely… yeah. Okay, see you next week." He said rapidly, sighing as he ended the call and returned his phone to his bag before glancing forlornly between Mike and Diego. "They're fees are non-refundable, and if I insist then they won't come back to the Inn again." He said, shaking out his long curls as he trotted in a semi circle around Mike and Diego, pretending not to notice their badly hidden laughter. "The cost of true love is  _ expensive _ …" He said as he frowned at them both, sighing as he turned away and began to lead them back to the Inn.

Raj was once more beaming by five o'clock, his Inn decorated lavishly for his birthday bonanza and half kingdom had turned up to his celebration. He pretended not to know that at least a third of that number, had only come because they'd heard Taylor would be performing. He bustled through the kitchen, humming to himself quietly as he prepared a meal fit for royalty, a work of art designed solely to bring together the two most stubborn people he'd ever had the, occasionally pleasurable, honour to call friends. "Big time flavour, makes big time love…" he mused as he worked, setting everything to one side when he was done to cook after Taylor's set; when the pair would be led to the private dining room for two, secreted away behind the bar. He checked his clock, before strolling through the double door entrance to the Inn floor, heading over to the bar to take Mike's advice and make sure his supply of Jack Daniels, Jim Beaver and Josè Cuervo were fully stocked. "Hey, Craig man! Take it easy on the Bereskan strength there buddy, huh?" He said as he passed his friend, who was arm wrestling with a particularly unwise Kitsune. "No breaking my customers, til they've broken their banks, 'kay dude? After all, everyone should be spending at least double for my birthday!" He cheered, laughing when the bar erupted in a loud chorus of cheers. He re-checked the clock, now reading quarter past the hour, his mood ever lifting at the thought that Taylor and Diego would be arriving any second to give Taylor time to prepare. "A round on the house!" He called in his excitement, slapping his hands on the bar and laughing when the crowds began crowing their thanks, praise and orders at him.

Ten minutes later, Diego strolled up to the bar from the side entrance, with a petulant redhead beside him. "Hey, Raj!" Diego called, winking unsubtly while Taylor rolled his eyes. "Happy birthday, dude!" He said with forced enthusiasm, his eyes darting nervously around the Inn as he noticed the crowds which converged at the far end of the bar.

"Diego! Thanks, doodlejump… means a lot." Raj said, his face falling into a carefully practiced grimace. "Especially given how the rest of the day has gone." He said, shaking his head as he cleaned a glass. "Taylor, man… I am forever grateful that you stepped in tonight doodlejump!" He said loftily, beaming as he looked over at the redhead enthusiastically.

Taylor sucked in a deep breath, plastering a large and falsely sweet smile to his lips as he blinked at the prince innocently. "Hi, Raj." He drawled, picking up a drink and knocking it back quickly, not caring whose it was. "I hate you." He said cheerfully, winking playfully, before his expression sobered and he turned to head toward the stage; sauntering behind the curtains to prepare himself. 

"He uh, wow… he's just so excited." Diego coughed, shaking his head as he gestured roughly toward the stage. "He's gonna do something… so very special. I can feel it." He babbled, tugging his hat to make sure it sat low on his head and eyeing the various patrons for the evening. " _ Ahem _ , so uh… Raj, can I get a drink please?" He yelped when a Vaanti met his eyes briefly; before he quickly looked away.

"Sure can little dude," Raj chuckled warmly, bustling about the bar quickly as he put together Diego's favorite cocktail. "Here ya go, one Tequila Sunrise; with complimentary umbrella. Because you're special." Raj snickered, as Diego's cheeks flared a vibrant shade of red and his eyes narrowed.

"Huh, guess it's true what they say 'bout learnin' somethin' new every day." An amused voice mused behind him, as Diego balked and spun around with a guilty yelp, his eyes wide as he looked up at Mike in surprise. "Wouldn't have pegged ya as a virgin." He said thoughtfully, laughing when Diego scowled and swatted his forearm roughly. "Alright, fine. Here, put that on my tab, ya highness… and uh; get me a round of Triple J." He sighed, rolling his eyes as another man walked up beside him and leaned his back against the bar. "I'll have a Suck, Bang and Blow for me as well, while ya at it." He added, winking at Diego slyly as the man beside him scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Guess ya ain't gonna get 'em any other way, huh?" He drawled thickly, as Diego tensed, recognising the voice from the call he'd overheard earlier in the day. The man smirked at Mike darkly, the pair playfully jostling each other for a moment and causing the man's shaggy, sandy brown hair to swish around his face. 

"Hey, I'm the one who's picky… I gotta beat 'em off with a stick sometimes just to get some peace." Mike countered, pointedly ignoring his friends snort of laughter as he tipped his chin toward Diego curiously. "How 'bout  _ you _ , Kiddo?" He asked, licking his lip thoughtfully. "Bet ya got a few fans of ya own, huh?"

Diego gave a surprised bark of laughter, shaking his head and turning towards the bar as he covered his mouth with his hand. " _ Ahem… _ " he coughed, sucking in a deep gasp of breath to steady himself, before turning back to Mike with a grin. "Absolutely. Loads. I uh, ahem… I have my own stick too… for, ya know… beating them back." He snickered, trailing off into a fit of giggles as he picked up his drink and sipped at it slowly.

Mike eyed Diego with quiet amusement, before finally winking at him and gesturing towards his cocktail. "Don't forget to pop ya cherry..." He said innocently, leaning half over Diego to collect his own drink from the bar, as he coughed and spluttered. "Releases the flavour in the juices better." He whispered as he lingered beside Diego's ear, pulling back with a satisfied smirk to find Diego flushing a brilliant dark red, tugging his hat low over his forehead.

"Lay off him, Mike. Don't be an ass." His friend scolded, rolling his eyes as he knocked back a tumbler of dark liquid. "Ignore him, Short Stuff, he's an idiot, but he don't mean any harm." He said, shaking his head as he looked around the bar with a sigh, before glancing back at Diego with a sharp frown, his eyes flicking to Mike suspiciously. "I better not be gettin' some lame ass intro any second, 'bout all the stuff me and this little squirt have in common…"

" _ Pfft _ , get ya own." Mike scoffed, slinging his arm around Diego's shoulders and drawing him into his side. "Diego here is a creature fit only for the finest of lovers, not  _ your _ grubby mitts." He sneered, as Diego laughed awkwardly and glanced between the two, uneasy at the hint of threat which they both exhumed in their tones and body language.

"Hey, hey now, doodlejumps!" Raj intervened with a grin, raising his palms toward the pair of Wolves. "We're all friends here, remember? Jake, quit being so suspicious. Mike… let go of Diego, dude… he looks terrified." He said firmly, belying the easy smile on his face.

Jake and Mike glared at each other another heartbeat, before both sniffed and averted their gazes; Mike sipping his drink, while Jack tossed back his second and third glasses like they were water. "Another round. On him." Jake said, smirking over at Mike as he in turn grinned over at Raj. The centaur sighed and nodded, shaking his head forlornly as he set about bringing Jake three more drinks.

A poignant silence lingered over the group for an extended pause, until finally the weakest link caved under the pressure of the oppressive air smothering them. "Um…" Diego coughed awkwardly, shifting against the bar awkwardly and adjusting his waistband as Mike released him. "Wow this is… so super uncomfortable right now…" he murmured, trailing off and gesturing vaguely between them all. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to talk further, a nervous habit during extended silences when he visibly shivered and relaxed instead, turning to where loud, rapid paced music had begun to blare from speakers surrounding a stage at the back of the Inn."Oh! Look..! A show is starting..!" He laughed awkwardly, his relief clear as he beamed a falsely cheerful grin between the Wolves. "We uh, we should watch that and… never mention any of this conversation ever again." He said quickly, covering his quiet words with a sip of his drink as Mike finally snorted and laughed.

Jake turned to watch as overly muscled and overly oiled male Eagalìs dancers gyrated along the back wall of the stage, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the display. He was about to look away when he saw a red haired figure in loose khaki trousers and matching sleeveless jacket, rising slowly at centre stage; his back to the room as he swung his hips provocatively and briefly caught Jake's attention, before he snorted and turned his gaze back to the bar, selecting another of his drinks. "Just what this place needs. Another twink tease, tryin' to be better'n last year's model." He scoffed, tipping back his drink before looking over at Diego in surprise when he growled at him viciously.

"That's my best friend." He snarked, glaring at Jake with a curl to his lip, leaving a small pointed canine exposed. "He doesn't need to try and better than  _ anyone  _ because he's already the best!" He snarled, snorting and shaking his head irritably. Mike raised a brow, narrowing his eyes as Diego's hat slipped; allowing him to glimpse not  _ only _ the tuft of dark hair he'd first seen, but two tall and dark ears, laid back flat over his hair. Diego switched his scowl from Jake to Mike, yanking his hat back onto his head properly as Mike averted his eyes smoothly; pretending he hadn't seen anything. "If you can't say something nice, just don't say anything…" Diego muttered, drinking his cocktail quickly and pointedly ignoring his speared cherry out of spite. "Now, shut up. I wanna watch my friend in action." He sneered, folding his arms over his chest as Mike eyed him thoughtfully and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Bet ya do, ya little pervert." He muttered, drinking another of his drinks as he glanced back at the central performer briefly, shaking his head as Diego spluttered indignantly. "Guess I can keep my mouth shut for just one performance though…" he conceded, as Mike's brow rose in amused curiosity. "Seein' as Mike's got a hard on for ya. Pack shit... not 'cause I respect ya for standin' up for ya little friend." He added, as Mike snorted and shook his head, spreading his palms guiltily when Diego looked over at him.

"I'd deny it, but then some other asshole might pick ya up while my back was turned." He said glibly, before leaning around him to order another round for the three of them. "So drink up. Sooner I get ya drunk, the sooner ya think I'm a catch and ignore all these other assholes." He said, setting another Tequila Sunrise into Diego's hands.

" _ Turn around," _ Diego was about to reply, when Taylor's low voice boomed from the speakers, his eyes cutting instead to the stage as Taylor faced the dancers at the back of the stage and rolled his hips lazily. He glanced at Mile uncertainly, before clearing his throat and returning them to his friend; studiously ignoring the man's strange and confusing attempt at flirting. _ "Stand up like a man and look me in the eye." _ Taylor drawled heavily, turning his head to half peek.at the crowd over his shoulder, barely flashing his teasing smirk at the cheering fans. " _ Turn around,"  _ he repeated, swishing his hips as he slowly did just that. " _ Take one final look at what you've left behind _ …" Diego glanced at Jake, blinking in surprise when he found the man looking down at his glass rather than the stage. " _ Then walk away!"  _ Taylor growled, scowling into the crowd as Diego looked back at him. " _ From the greatest lover you have ever known!" _ He cried tipping his chin at the crowd before him and drawing a barely interested glance from Jake as he ran a hand over his chest suggestively; popping open the buttons of his short sleeve jacket, before the man sighed and turned away, reaching for another of his drinks.

" _ Yes, walk away!"  _ Taylor snarled, glaring hatefully around the Inn as he wondered distantly which poor idiot Raj had decided to lump him with. " _ You're telling me that you can make it on your own!" _ He roared, raising a hand in front of his chest and waving a finger scoldingly. " _ By yourself, all alone, without my help…" _ he sneered, shaking his head dramatically as he nodded his head at the crowd and turned sideways, narrowing his eyes when he spotted a guy with a dirty green jacket; with his back turned to him, clearly not watching his performance at all. " _ Mister, you just made a big mistake..!" _ He scoffed, scowling at the man's turned back as his pride prickled, irritated by the man's audacity to ignore him.

_ "You think you're a man, but you're only a boy!" _ Taylor cried, facing the dancer before him and leaning closer teasingly. " _ You think you're a man, you are only a toy!"  _ He sneered, reaching up trail his finger over the dancers rippling forearm muscle; an overly bulging mess, in Taylor's personal opinion. " _ You think you're a man but you just couldn't see…" _ he sang, his lips parting provocatively as he leaned closer to the dancer and then sneered at him. " _ You weren't man enough, to satisfy me. _ " He scoffed, shoving the dancer away and sauntering to the opposite side of the stage.

_ "Shut the door," _ Taylor drawled, licking his lower lip as he rolled his hips sensually, frustrated by the stranger's continued disinterest.  _ "Take a look around and tell me what you find." _ He sneered, running his eyes over the man curiously before sweeping his gaze over the crowd instead. " _ Shut the door,"  _ he sang, turning away and stepping slowly toward the centre of the stage.  _ "Take a giant step for you and all mankind." _ He taunted, before swinging around to face the rest of the Inn. " _ Then don't come back!"  _ He yelled, slashing his hand viciously through the air before him and glaring at the man's turned back, unfairly irritated by his lack of interest.  _ "I always gave you so much more than you deserved!"  _ He growled, tilting his chin challengingly, eyeing the man a final time before cocking his head and sneering around the crowd.  _ "No, don't come back!"  _ He snarled, wrinkling his nose and strutting across the front of the stage confidently.  _ "'Cause no one makes a fool of me, you've got a nerve to walk away…"  _ he scoffed, his nose in the air as he wagged a finger at the crowd dismissively.  _ "Mark the words I'm gonna say…" _ He warned, swishing his hips provocatively and peeking up at the crowd from beneath his lashes.  _ "Mister, you just made a big mistake!"  _ He drawled, lifting a brow and smirking darkly around the Inn, as he peeled off his sleeveless jacket and tossed it into the crowd.

_ "You think you're a man but you're only a boy!" _ Taylor cried, spreading his arms and rolling his hips with a lewd grin, as the crowd cheered wildly before him.  _ "You think you're a man, you are only a toy!"  _ He sang harshly, narrowing his eyes into the crowd and raising a palm towards them, before quickly sweeping it aside  _ "You think you're a man but you just couldn't see…"  _ he drawled, momentarily distracted when he saw Diego drawn into the arms of a strange man and beginning to hesitantly dance with him.  _ "You weren't man enough to satisfy me..!"  _ He sneered, pushing thoughts of Diego aside as he danced himself, looking down at his feet and running a hand into his short red hair as the music lulled briefly.

Jake sighed and swallowed a large gulp of whiskey, discarding his empty glass and trading it for another without pause. He glanced sideways, doing a double take when he saw Mike rolling his hips lewdly, dancing in sync with Diego as his hands rest lightly on Mike's arms, his face flushed as he peeked up at him shyly. Jake rolled his eyes and snorted, shaking his head as he turned to watch the spectacle. " _ You think you're a man but you're only a boy!"  _ The redhead on stage sang, as Jake's eyes drifted to the stage curiously, flicking over the redhead briefly. " _ You think you're a man, you are only a toy!" _ He continued, patting the cheek of one of the overly oiled Eagalìs dancers condescendingly. " _ You think you're a man, but you just couldn't see…"  _ He goaded, turning his back on the dancer he'd been toying with and tipping his chin at another, lowering his head slightly as he smirked at him.  _ "You weren't man enough, to satisfy me..!" _ He taunted, as the dancer grabbed the waistband of his baggy khaki trousers and led him in a slow, admittedly sexy saunter across the stage.

Jake watched as the redhead strut confidently after the other man, a cocky grin curling his lips as he allowed himself to be led by the waist as they stepped in time to the beat. His hips rolled suggestively as the other dancers gyrated and chanted 'boy' behind them, though upon reaching the edge of the stage the two slowed significantly; the redhead watching with growing boredom and disdain as the other man released his waist and began to spin and strut idiotically. Finally the redhead stopped moving, his chest rising and falling in a quick pant which made Jake lick his lips and cock his head thoughtfully, giving the redhead his full attention at last. He raised a brow as the singer pressed a hand to the obscene dancers shoulder and shoved hard, sending him sprawling off the side of the stage; reluctantly intrigued by the redheads behaviour, distantly wondering if he was half the attitude riddled brat he made himself out to be. A half second of silence reigned, as the redhead raised his head and tilted his chin at the fallen dancer in a sneer. " _ Shut the door,"  _ the redhead murmured lowly, snorting at the dancer he'd pushed over, before slowly turning his head to the crowd.  _ "Take a look around and tell me what you find." _ He demanded, narrowing his eyes as he turned and walked slowly along the front of the stage. " _ Shut the door,"  _ he repeated, his arms glistening with perspiration, Jake noticed; making it seem like his skin were dusted by glittering gems. _ "Take a giant step for you and all mankind."  _ The redhead taunted, as Jake noticed his eyes flick over him briefly; having to fight hard to stifle a sudden urge to howl, startled by the fierce desire to keep the redheads attention on himself.  _ "Then don't come back!" _ The redhead continued, his eyes sliding away from Jake dismissively, a satisfied smirk curling his lips as Jake growled quietly with irritation.  _ "I always gave you so much more than you deserve!"  _ The redhead sneered, rolling his eyes as he strut a short ways more across the stage.  _ "No, don't come back!"  _ He called smugly, as Jake frowned and nursed his glass to his chest as his cerulean eyes flashed gold at the redheads obvious provocation.  _ "'Cause no one makes a fool of me, you've got a nerve to walk away…"  _ he scoffed, strolling to a halt before a cluster of Eagalìs dancers and rolling his hips slowly.  _ "Mark the words I'm gonna say!" _ He warned, raising his hand and waving his finger scoldingly as he grinned ferally.  _ "Mister, you just made a big mistake!" _ He sneered menacingly, cocking his head and tipping his chin toward the bar accusingly.

_ "You think you're a man but you're only a boy!" _ Taylor chanted, swinging his hips suggestively as his overly muscled help crowded behind him.  _ "You think you're a man, you are only a toy!"  _ He sang, smirking as his eyes flit over the guy in the green jacket, now turned to watch his performance; relishing the small victory of ensnaring his attention.  _ "You think you're a man, but you just couldn't see…" _ he mused, looking over his shoulder coyly at a dancer who came too close to his back, shaking his head in feigned commiseration.  _ "You weren't man enough to satisfy me..!" _ He drawled, smirking as he faced forward again, though frustrated to see the guy in the green jacket was only half paying attention as he reached for another drink.

_ "You think you're a man but you're only a boy!"  _ Jake frowned as he snagged one of his two remaining drinks, eyeing the redhead on stage as he sang and danced with a curious sideways glance; refusing to act like the other cheering and crying fools desperate for the redheads attention.  _ "You think you're a man, you are only a toy!"  _ A quiet growl rumbled in Jake's chest, as he watched the singer rock his hips luridly, half smirking over his other shoulder as a dark skinned Eagalìs, who spread his wings wide behind him.  _ "You think you're a man, but you just couldn't see…"  _ The redhead sang, shaking his head pitifully and rolling his eyes as he faced the front, waving a dismissive hand in the dancers face.  _ "You weren't man enough to satisfy me..!" _ He drawled, strutting forward from the group as they retreated to the back of the stage, leaving the redhead to swing his hips in wide, jolting figure eights.

_ "You think you're a man but you're only a boy!"  _ Taylor cried, his eyes drifting across the crowd with disdain, fighting to keep his expression fixed when his gaze settled upon Diego; now swinging his hips as enthusiastically as Taylor, still dancing with the same soft awe on his face as he gazed up at his dark haired dance partner.  _ "You think you're a man, you are only a toy!"  _ He continued, turning his head and smirking around the crowd, as he slowly lifted his arm over his head and stretched it into the air above him.  _ "You think you're a man, but you just couldn't see…"  _ he sang, looking down his own torso as he laid one palm flat over his chest.  _ "You weren't man enough... to satisfy me!" _ He finally snarled, dragging his hand slowly down over his stomach to rest at his waistband, as he threw his body into a sensual flowing motion, peeking up from beneath his lashes briefly and smirking when be found the guy in the green jacket watching him at last.

Jake watched the redhead dance fluidly, ignoring every cheering fan as he turned around and shook his ass provocatively, causing Jake to begrudging admit to himself that he was interested in meeting him under much more intimate circumstances. He ran his tongue over his teeth and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, watching the redhead saunter temptingly on his central platform dancing heedless of the others as he slowly sank into the floor again. Jake hummed to cover the festering growl in his throat, taking a sip of his whiskey and watching discreetly over the rim of the glass as the redhead finally disappeared from view; the crowd immediately erupting into a furious storm of applause and pleas for more.

"Ya starin' ya old perv." Mike scoffed playfully from beside him, drawing Jake's attention to his pack brother and the shorter guy he'd taken a fancy to. His heterochromia eyes were brighter than Jake had seen for awhile, his interest clear from the way he kept Diego close and placed himself between the guy and the rest of the crowd; though they were still cheering at the stage. "Anyone'd think ya were  _ impressed _ , or somethin' Grandpa…" he snickered, as Jake sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to lean his hip against the bar and face his friend.

"Shut up, dumbass." He snorted, tossing back the rest of his drink and reaching for his last. "I just guess…" he said thickly, coughing and clearing his throat as he took a sip from his glass. "I might've been a little uh,  _ hasty _ earlier, is all." He said dismissively, turning his head to look across the still avidly cheering crowd, though those at the front appeared to finally be cooling off.

Mike blinked, straightening as his brows rose in surprise. "Damn, that firecracker really did a number on ya, huh?" He said slowly, running his hand over his mouth as he eyed Jake curiously. "'Cause that... that sounded almost like an  _ apology _ ." He drawled, scratching his nose with an amused grin growing, as Jake growled and rolled his head back towards him with a scowl.

"Shut  _ up _ ." Jake growled, narrowing his eyes at his friend in warning as he shifted his weight in irritation. "Don't start mouthin' off, thinkin' ya gonna impress ya little-" Jake paused, glancing at Diego as his jaw flexed and swallowing back his words at the guys curious gaze; remembering the redhead was his  _ best friend _ and not wanting to offend the singer before even deciding if he wanted to or not. " _ Friend _ ." He said tightly, clearing his throat as he took a sip of his drink. " _ Ahem _ … just, watch yaself alright, Mike. I can still kick ya ass if I feel like it." He muttered petulantly, choosing to ignore Mike's extended snort of disbelief.

"Hey, Diego dude…" Raj sighed, frowning at the stage where the Eagalìs dancers were filing off behind a curtain, the last drips if the song fading into another loud beat as patrons began to dance. "Did Taylor really have to pick such a… uh,  _ antagonistic _ song?" He asked, his eyes darting to Jake as he looked around the crowd with disinterest. "You don't think he was-"

"Raj, Taylor does what Taylor does." Diego laughed, spreading his palms in placation and smiling at his friend. "There's really not much point in trying to work out why… 'cause only he knows." He said, shrugging his shoulder in fond affection of his friends prickly nature.

"Yeah, I guess…" Raj sighed, shaking his hair as his tail flicked in agitation. His eyes cut to Jake again, and he cleared his throat indiscreetly as he backed away from the bar slowly. "Well uh, I… I have some stuff to put together, ya know?" He said pointedly, tipping his head towards the door at the back of the bar. "Shouldn't be long." He coughed awkwardly as Jake turned around with a frown, quickly ducking out of the wolf's sight and into the kitchen to prepare his magnificent meal for two.

Jake clucked his tongue, watching the door a second longer before raising a brow thoughtfully. "Why do I get this feelin' he's up to somethin' I ain't gonna like?" He asked mildly, looking over at Mike when he scoffed a laugh.

"'Cause ya a suspicious old bastard." He replied dryly, standing close to Diego's back and indiscreetly draping an arm over his shoulder. "Get over yaself, Grandpa… ain't anythin' to do with ya, I'm sure." He said, glancing around the bar and briefly eyeing a red haired mermaid, flicking her tail at the crowd from a tank of water which had previously been hidden in the wall before lowering his eyes to Diego. "Ya'll have to ignore him… his ego is even bigger than his lordship's belly."

Diego snickered at the jibe, biting his lip as he glanced around guiltily and tugged his hat lower over his head. He was about to reply when he was swatted round the head, turning with a pout to see Taylor swing himself around him and lean his back against the bar; unsubtly sliding between Diego and Jake with a smirk. "I can't believe somebody finally got you to dance." He drawled, glancing sideways and deftly snagging Jake's glass from his hand. "Thanks! I'm parched after all that razzling and dazzling..." he said, lifting the glass to his lips and raising a brow when Jake's hand abruptly gripped his wrist.

"Whoa, Jake…" Mike warned lowly, his eyes flicking between his pack brother and the redhead; stiffening at the tense air between the pair. "I'll get ya another, alright? Let it go." He offered lightly, attempting to defuse the possible explosion he felt simmering in the aura around his pack brother.

Jake squeezed the redheads wrist gently, moving his glass from his face to take another sip himself, their eyes never parting as Taylor watched him with curious amusement. "Ain't ya ever heard it's rude to take another man's drink? Unless it's been offered ya, 'course…" he asked lowly, his clear eyes running over the redhead intently, as Taylor cocked his chin and bit his lip, grinning at Jake mischievously; his lack of even the faintest shred of fear intensely intriguing to the Wolfman.

"Guess it must be something from before my time." Taylor finally snickered, examining Jake critically for a moment, before leaning forward and sipping his whiskey despite the tightening pressure to his wrist. He gave a small moan of appreciation as he pulled away, smirking as he wiped his lips with a free hand and looked at Jake with feigned innocence. "Haven't  _ you _ ever heard it's rude not to cheer on a hard working professional?" He countered, his pulse jumping when Jake's cerulean eyes flashed gold.

"Looked to me like there was plenty enough of that goin' on already. I ain't some  _ sheep _ ." Jake scoffed, though his lip began to curl with interest and amusement, bracing his free hand against the bar behind Taylor to lean closer to him. "I ain't no love struck little fanboy, waitin' for the chance to lick some brat's shoes."

"Kinky," Taylor mused, shifting his weight and curling toward Jake provocatively. "But I'm not into feet." He added, cocking his head with a playful grin. "So, if you're not a fan what are you then? Mister big bad wolf, come to teach this insolent little whelp some manners?" He asked tauntingly, humming quietly as he waved his brows and tilted his head to bare his throat.

"Maybe I am." Jake agreed easily, leaning closer to scent briefly at Taylor's offered throat, a quiet purr of approval rumbling in his chest at the heady scent. "Maybe I think ya in need of a good spankin' while we're at it. Teach ya some respect for ya elders." He murmured, hovering before Taylor's face as the redhead grinned fearlessly.

"Many have tried," he said lightly, his lips parting in a soft moan as he rolled his hips and then winked playfully. "More have failed." He whispered, snickering as his dark blue eyes bled red. "They can never endure the  _ heat _ ." He said, his eyes intent on Jake as his wrist began to warm slowly. He glanced at his wrist expectantly, his brow rising with intrigue as Jake continued to hold him; licking his lip as he returned his eyes to Jake's, the piercing cerulean now a vivid and glowing gold.

"That all ya got?" Jake drawled with a smirk, tipping his chin at Taylor tauntingly. "Here I heard Elementals were s'posed to be  _ fiery… _ " he said, his grip never faltering as Taylor narrowed his eyes and slowly began to flicker with a thin layer of flames, dancing over his skin. "Ah,  _ that's _ more like it." Jake snickered smugly, shifting to pin Taylor between himself and the bar, pressing his body against the redheads and relishing the way his mouth fell open in a silent moan as his own lips hovered just out of the redheads reach for several intense seconds. "... how 'bout ya ass lets my dick show it a good time tonight?" He asked abruptly dipping closer as if to kiss Taylor before pulling just out of reach again.

Mike snorted and covered his mouth with his hand, as Diego shook his head in slow fascination. "This is like some awful trainwreck and yet…" he said, inhaling deeply and holding his breath for a heartbeat, as he continued to stare at the entangled pair; watching Taylor's flames creep higher along Jake's arm to his shoulder, while the Wolfman remained oblivious of the heat. "I can't stop watching. It's just so… puke inducing." He said, shaking his head slowly as he finally released his breath.

"Trust me when I say; this could be a lot worse, Kiddo." Mike huffed, chuckling as he watched the pair with a vague, morbid sense of curiosity.

Taylor hummed, his tongue in his cheek as he grinned cockily and flicked his eyes over Jake, his flames flickering as they hesitated at the wolfs shoulder. "What makes you think me or my ass would be interested..?" He demanded, sucking at his lower lip as he rolled his body sinuously against the bar.

"Way ya were throwin' it around on stage?" Jake taunted smugly, his fingers digging into the bar, clawing at the surface as he leaned closer and curled around Taylor possessively. "'S like ringin' a dinner bell." He purred suggestively, as Taylor grinned and chuckled smugly.

"I  _ knew _ you were watching really…" he whispered teasingly, lifting from the bar slightly to briefly press himself snugly against Jake. Their eyes locked intently as Taylor pretended to think; immensely proud of himself for managing to wait a whole three seconds before humming in feigned thoughtfulness. "Well, on… closer consideration," he said, his flames flickering and extinguishing without so much as a hiss, as his eyes slowly faded back to a deep, oceanic blue. "My ass accepts your dicks offer." He said, biting his lip to stifle a groan as Jake immediately scented his neck deeply. "But you  _ better _ not disappoint… 'cause I don't give second chances."

Jake's chest rumbled with a growl, his singed hand releasing Taylor's wrist as he smirked and stepped back, finally chuckling quietly when Taylor gazed at his hand in awe. "Trust me, I ain't got any intention of disappointin' ya." He said, throwing the redhead a cocky wink before turning to Mike, ignoring his injured hand entirely. "Tell His Highness whatever ya want, then tack birthday greetin's on the end or somethin'." He said dismissively, stepping into a light embrace with his friends briefly.

"Dude! You're not seriously going with him are you?!" Diego yelped as Mike and Jake spoke quickly in lowered tones.

"Diego, have you  _ seen _ him?" Taylor shot back incredulously, eyeing Jake eagerly as he downed what remained of the Wolfman's whiskey. "He hasn't even blinked at the burns on his hand, and he  _ held on, Diego _ !" He whispered excitedly, looking to his friend with his eyes wide and giddy. " _ Of course _ I'm going with him!"

"But… but what do I tell Raj?!" Diego stammered, tugging his hat low over his brow as he stared at Taylor with wide eyes, surprised by his eagerness and his insistence. "He… he's gone to cook-!" He blabbed, before slapping a hand over his mouth.

" _ Pfft… _ " Taylor laughed, his nose wrinkling with amusement as he clapped his hands to his friends shoulders. "Tell him whatever you want, I don't care." He scoffed, grinning as if baffled by Diego's question. "Now, if you'll excuse me; my ass and I have plans." He said, waving his brows playfully as his friend blinked and coughed awkwardly. He slipped from Diego's hold a moment later, his hand finding Jake's injured hand instinctively and drawing the Wolfman's attention, as he began to lead him from the bar to the exit.

Jake snickered and offered his friend a final, mocking salute with two fingers, before following after Taylor; drawing him to his side and curling his arm about his shoulder possessively. Mike and Diego watched them go, Mike laughing quietly as Diego worried his lip and wondered what he should tell his friend. "Hey, quit worryin'." Mike said warmly, smiling at Diego before downing the last of his drink, leaning over his shoulder to return the glass to the bar and then lingering against him. "His lordship got what he wanted; besides, they're better off thinkin' it was their idea." He explained, as Diego huffed and grumbled but ultimately agreed. "... and, speakin' of ideas; how 'bout ya come check out my place? Got a great ceilin' ya might like to howl at." He added lightly, nosing along Diego's throat as he yelped and flinched away.

"W-what? I-I don't… I don't know wh-what you mea-" he babbled, crowding himself against the bar to peer at Mike as he trapped him between his arms.

"Or sheets… walls. Depends what ya into I guess. Ya welcome to check 'em all out." He drawled, winking as he leaned closer. "Ain't every day ya meet an Omega Demon Dog." He added blithely, watching as Diego's eyes widened and he reached for his hat.

"H-how did you..?" He asked, glancing around nervously as he hunched his shoulders protectively. "I, I mean, I-I'm  _ not… _ " he scoffed uneasily, his pulse jumping erratically as he looked around the bar worriedly, checking that nobody was listening.

"Relax." Mike said soothingly, leaning closer so his lips brushed Diego's ear. "Ya makin' yaself look suspicious… just calm down, nobody knows; and it ain't why I asked ya home with me." He said, leaning back far enough that Diego could peek up and meet his gaze with cautious hope. "Saw ya ears earlier… only one thing with ears that long; and ya right to hide 'em. Smart. I'm guessin' all ya fidgetin' is 'cause ya tail's uncomfortable?" He asked, grinning when Diego hesitantly nodded and slowly lowered his shoulders, biting his lip as he bared his throat to the Wolfman. "Hmm… how big is it?" Mike asked suddenly, grinning as he blatantly scented Diego's throat.

" _ What _ ?!" Diego yelped, glancing around as he started with surprise. "Wh-what do you..?! Y-y-you don't just _ ask _ somebody something like that!" He hissed, his cheeks flushing a deep red as Mike grinned and continued to gently drag his nose along his throat. "It's ah… p-personal..!" He gasped, as Mike's teeth grazed his pulse point teasingly.

"Alright, then… how 'bout this?" Mike countered, surfacing from Diego's throat to gaze down at him wantonly. "Ya show me  _ yours… _ and I'll show ya  _ mine _ ." He offered, staring at Diego intently as his heterochromia eyes flashed, his dark hazel eye swirling to a bright gold which matched his other eye. He waited impatiently, his chest rumbling quietly with a growl of desire.

Finally Diego sucked in a deep, uneven breath and reached up to slowly slide his hat from his head; glancing around nervously as his long ears rose from his dark hair, shaking his head in relief despite his unease. "Okay. So long as everyone sees I'm with you, they should leave me alone, I guess. It'll be nice to be able to go out without hiding them sometimes…" he said, a content purr emanating from him as Mike bit gently at the end of a long ear, before curling his arm around his shoulders possessively. 

"Sweetcheeks, ya can wear 'em proud as often as ya like. Papa Mike will protect ya." He promised, winking as Diego blushed heavily.

"Did… did you just-" he began, before shaking his head and curling into Mike's side, choosing not to venture into 'daddy' territory on the first date. They moved away from the bar, pausing when they heard hooves rapidly trotting after them.

"Doodlejumps!" Raj cried, his eyes near frantic as he looked around the Inn urgently as his tail whipped at his flank. "Dudes, where are Jake and Taylor?! The food is almost perfect, why aren't they in there ready to eat?!" He demanded, craning over the crowds to look around for the AWOL pair again.

"Eh? Oh, that…" Mike snorted, rolling his eyes as he held Diego with his back against his chest, his arm curled possessively around his neck and shoulders as he scowled at a Hellhound who came too close and made to scent curiously at Diego; rapidly backing away when they caught Mike's scent smothering him. "What can I say, Jake had somethin' more to the firecracker's tastes." He said, flicking his wrist dismissively as he nuzzled Diego's throat, smirking at the way his breath caught and he reached up to grip Mike's possessive arm. "And now, if ya don't mind… I got somethin' more to  _ his _ taste that uh, well I really need to be givin' him." He said, punctuating his words with a roll of his hips which made Diego whine needily. "So, see ya 'round ya lordship. Many happy returns, yeah?" He said, mimicking Jake's mocking salute as he turned and led Diego from the Inn.

Raj watched them go, staring in awe as a slow smile spread across his face. "Raj Bhandarker, you've done it again." He murmured to himself, drawing a small piece of paper from his saddlebag and unfolding it. He swept a finger over the page, raising it to his lips and blowing softly. Immediately two dark spots began to clear; revealing names beneath. Jake and Taylor McKenzie beneath one, as well as Mike and Diego Darwin beneath the other. He huffed an amused chuckle, shaking his head at the stubborn nature of Wolves; always needing to feel they picked their own mates. He smiled as he walked slowly back to the kitchen, sighing contently as he reached the oven and switched on the hob; taking a moment longer to eye his greatest achievement, before setting a corner into the flames and destroying it. "The cost of true love… is priceless." He muttered, watching the letter burn and reasoning that on such an auspicious day as his birthday; he could forgo the glory of being a matchmaker and instead, just be a happy and supportive friend.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAJ ♡


End file.
